


Promise

by bluesunggod



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bucket List, Childhood Friends, Choi San is Whipped, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Woosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunggod/pseuds/bluesunggod
Summary: "I want to have a bucket list. Nothing like every high school girl has but like legitimate goals I want to do before we graduate""Don't make it basic"--San and Wooyoung are hopelessly in love with each other and yet neither of them seem to piece that together. Until Wooyoung proposes they have a bucket list, what goes on from there is a mystery. It started off as just a list for fun but it became a source of how they found out their feelings for each other in the end. Let's just hope..it's not too late
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyamgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyamgi/gifts), [gundhamronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundhamronpa/gifts).



> _ San stood amongst hundreds of people, his hair a mess as his cap sitting on top of his head as the heat beat down on him. His eyes moved to search for his best friend before waving with a huge grin as their eyes met. He turned his head back as the principal began speaking into the microphone. “And I’d like to congratulate all our seniors for on this day, you’ve done it. You’ve graduated! I’m proud of you all.” San took his cap as he tossed it into the air with a loud ‘yes!’. The principal sighed as he leaned into the microphone again, “Thank you for your enthusiasm Choi San..” The male gave the elder a thumbs up as the students next to him sighed deeply. _
> 
> _ San moved to stand next to his friend with a goofy smile, his hand running through his hair as he spoke softly. “Hey, congrats Wooyoung! Glad we made it, did you get everything on your bucket list crossed off?” Wooyoung pulled his phone out from his pocket before shaking his head. “I still have one we didn’t scratch off.” San furrowed his eyebrow as he tried to look at the other’s phone but Wooyoung clicked the power off with a sigh.  _
> 
> _ “Tell someone I love them and mean it.” _

* * *

San groaned as he sat in his math class, his chair tilting back against the desk behind him. His head resting on the top of the wood as he sighed softly. “San the teacher is gonna kill you if you fall asleep again.” His eyes opened slowly as he stared up at his friend before smiling slightly. “Wooyoung, I’m just resting my eyes.” Wooyoung smiled with a soft chuckle as his fingers ran through the soft hair that laid on his desk. “And when he calls on you? Should I cover for you again? Oh sir! San isn’t sleeping, he's actually just  _ resting his eyes _ .” 

San opened his mouth to reply but the teacher standing next to them stopped him in his tracks. “San. Wooyoung. You two are in highschool, your senior year. You’d think you would learn how to not talk in class. Detention.” San groaned as he tilted his chair back into the original position, his face resting in the palm of his hand before turning to look back at Wooyoung. His lips moving as he mouthed ‘detention?’ “San. Pay attention before I give you another hour of detention.” His head snapped back before he re-positioned his body to face the teacher. “Yes sir.”

The class dragged along, San turned as the bell rang with a blank face. “You wanna go get lunch off campus?” Wooyoung spoke softly as he started to pack up his bag before looking at San who was already half asleep on his desk. “San you can sleep in my car, come on.” Wooyoung pulled up the elder’s body as he hummed to himself. “We can go to that new coffee place too so you can wake up.” San grumbled as he got up from his desk, his hand rubbing his eyes with a tired look. “Mr.Choi. If I catch you slacking off in my class again I’ll have no choice but to fail you.” 

Wooyoung frowned before pulling San’s body against his before smiling at the teacher. “Don’t worry teach, he’s been having trouble sleeping lately and we end up faceTiming a lot until he falls asleep. I’ll try to make him do his homework more at least.” The teacher sighed before turning away as he started to pack his things up. “Thank you Wooyoung but I’d appreciate it if San spoke up for himself. You two may go, I’ll see you in detention.” They nodded as they walked out of the classroom, Wooyoung stopping San with a worried look. “You seem to be more tired than usual though, wanna just skip choir and just sleep at my place?”

“Kinda but I also don’t really want to miss more class you know? It’s our senior year.” Wooyoung chuckled as his fingers intertwined with San’s as they started to walk out to the parking lot. “What do you think senior skip day is for? It’s our senior year, enjoy it.” San perked his eyebrow up as he studied Wooyoung’s face, the other furrowing his eyebrows as he spoke up again. “What are you looking at me like that for? Is there something on my face?”

“No but you, of all people, are telling me to skip class. It seems twisted, as if it should be the other way around.” San chuckled softly before shrugging it off as they stood next to San’s car, “Wooyoung I think we need to stop hanging out. I got you in detention again and now this. I’m such a bad influence.” Wooyoung smiled as he pushed the other slightly to the side, “You’re so annoying. You’re right we should stop hanging out.”

The boys snickered at each other before getting into the car, Wooyoung grabbing the aux cord quickly with a grin as he swiped through his phone’s playlist. “I swear to god if you put some sappy ballad on and start crying again. I will crash this damn car.” The younger nodded before two minutes into their car ride his voice was screaming along with the lyrics as San tried to blink away his tears as the other was sobbing in the passenger seat. “SO SHOW ME. I’LL SHOW YOU-- SO SHOW ME.. SAN FINISH THE LYRIC!” San mumbled the lyric as his fingers gripped the steering wheel as he turned into a parking lot. Wooyoung sniffled as San’s fingers turned down the volume before turning to look at his friend with a blank expression.

“You’re impossible to be seen around with.” Wooyoung wiped his eyes as he chuckled to himself, “But you’re stuck with me. And you love me.” San sighed before getting out of his car, his head poking back into the car as he looked at his friend in the passenger seat still. “I do, I love you. Now come on, I’m not going to eat alone and you’re not going to eat and spill in my car again.” 

“That was one time.” Wooyoung got up from his seat, his eyes narrowing as he closed the car door. “Once, and you said you got it cleaned off and I paid you for when you took it to the shop!” San nodded as he locked his car, his eyes rolling slowly as he replied monotonously. “Yeah yeah..” 

* * *

“I still can’t believe you got me dragged into detention too.” Wooyoung’s voice was whiny as they walked into the classroom marked with a paper labeled ‘DETENTION’ in big red letters. “You’re the one that was talking to me, if you would’ve let me just sleep it would have just been me here.” The teacher looked up before sighing as she recognized one of the two. “Choi San..”

San shot up a peace sign with his fingers as he took his seat, his hand patting the seat next to him with a grin. “Come on Wooyoung, don’t be so uptight.” Wooyoung moved to sit at the desk with a frown on his lips. “I’ve never been in detention. I don’t like this vibe, this is giving me the creeps. Do they just lock us up?” San snorted as he rested his head onto the desk as his shoulders shook as he laughed. “All they do is take away your phone and make you sit here for an hour oh my god--” He lifted his head as he wiped his eyes as he stopped his laughter slowly. “Wow..you’re right, I do love you Wooyoung. Love making fun of you.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone from his backpack pocket, his fingers dropping it into the bucket as the teacher came around with it. San reluctantly put his phone in with a sigh, his arms resting against the table before he buried his head into them. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework instead of sleeping?” San hummed in a response though his head never once lifted from its position. “San come on..no wonder you don’t sleep at night, you take so many naps. Stay awake with me, I have an idea.” San groaned as his head lifted, his eyes a dark glare before softening as he noticed Wooyoung’s grin. “What do you have in mind then? Make it good.”

“I want to have a bucket list. Nothing like every high school girl has but like legitimate goals I want to do before we graduate. I think we could do it together, you’re my best friend but you know...we’ll eventually have to separate due to college so let’s make the best of it you know?” San nodded slowly before sitting up fully with a small smile, “That’s kinda cute. Okay sure, let’s make you a bucket list.” He moved to grab a piece of paper from his bag along with his pencil bag. “So what’s the number one thing you want to do?”

“Go extreme bungee jumping, you know? The one at Gapyeong top park?” Wooyoung looked over at San to look for his reaction only to snicker softly as he noticed how pale his friend’s face had turned. “You know how high that thing is right..? You said you wouldn’t do basic ones, that’s as basic it gets.” Wooyoung shrugged as he grabbed a pen from the bag before writing down ‘1.Go EXTREME bungee jumping with san !’ San let out a deep breath as he read the words ‘with san’ over and over again in his head.

“Why did you drag me into this..” Wooyoung giggled softly before writing down the next number before pressing the pen to his lips as he thought. “I wanna swim with dolphins.” San’s eyes rolled up into his head as he leaned back into his chair, “Basic alert. Weeewoooooo.” Wooyoung’s jaw dropped before hitting the other playfully before putting it down with a frown. “I don’t care, it sounds cool and it’s going down on the list. How about you give me a cool idea then?” San thought for a moment before putting a finger in the air with a smile. “Witness the northern lights.” 

Wooyoung’s eyes sparkled before nodding quickly, “I knew I could count on you.” He wrote that down quickly as he hummed softly. “You know..I didn’t go to prom last year..” San tilted his head as he leaned his head in his hands as they rested behind it. “So? It’s not all that great.” The younger groaned at the response, his hand writing down ‘go to prom <3’ on the paper despite San’s words. “You know what, you’re not helping much. Just tell me what you think once I finish it.” He turned away from San as he started to list things he wanted to do before graduating and losing San. Before he’d have to lose his best friend but most importantly, losing his first love. He’s had a crush on San since they were kids, though he knew it was one sided and he knew San was completely oblivious to his feelings but he felt as if he needed to do so many more things with him before he’d have to give up on him.

“Here. don’t make fun of me though, just read over it and tell me what you think.” Wooyoung slid the paper over as San opened his eyes slowly. His red and black hair sticking up in areas as he ran his fingers through it as he read over the list.

‘1.Go EXTREME Skydiving with San ! 2.Swim with dolphins 3. Experience the northern lights with San 4. Go to prom <3 5. Compliment yourself everyday.. 6. Get casted in a school play!!!! 7. Watch the fireworks 8. Catch fireflies 9. Get a boyfriend <33 !!! 10. First kiss 11. Tell someone you love them AND MEAN IT !’

San hummed as he read all of them before turning to face Wooyoung. “You’re telling me you’ve never caught fireflies or even seen fireworks?” Wooyoung smiled nervously before shrugging. “I was a sheltered child?” San scoffed as he pulled Wooyoung under his arm, their bodies pressing together as San spoke up. “You were robbed of so many opportunities, and I’m glad I get to be with you while you experience them. Wooyoung we’re going to have the best times of our lives and when we graduate? Yes we’ll be apart but we’ll always have the memories of this list. I won’t let you get away from me until we scratch off every single thing from this.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

The wind flowed through the curtains drawn over the opened window, the air hitting the male’s cheeks as he had his head buried into a pillow. The room was silent besides the quiet chirping of the birds. That is until…

“San! Wake up! You’re already behind schedule and you still have to eat breakfast! The only thing good about this endeavor is that you shower at night and you don’t have to waste more time in the mornings!” The shrill voice rang through San’s ears as his eyes opened with a dark look. He was never a morning person to say the least and having a friend for an alarm clock wasn’t helping. 

His body sat up as his lips released a long yawn. Wooyoung sat in the tree next to his window, his face giving off a bright grin as he gave his friend a wave. “Morning!” San gave off a low growl as he turned over in his bed, his body pulling the blanket over his head to block out the sun.

“No, wake up! I already said you’re behind schedule. You’re going to miss the first period if you keep this up.” Wooyoung’s voice sounded more whiny as each word escaped his lips, his fingers tugging at the blanket but it was no use. San’s hands had gripped the edges tightly as it wrapped around his body. “You’re hopeless. I’ll have to go get your mom.” 

San’s body shot up in an instant, his eyes narrowed as they stared deeply into his friend’s irises. He grumbled to himself as he moved to his closet, his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt as he tossed it to the side. Changing in front of each other was nothing new, they were both males and they were best friends but Wooyoung would never get used to it. His heart raced as he looked away from the other as he tried to calm his heart. He had to let go of this crush soon, San has no idea and even if he did it’s not like he would reciprocate.

“Woo.” San snapped in front of the younger’s face with a perplexed look, “Whatcha thinking about so deeply?” Wooyoung jumped slightly, his heart pounding in his ears as if it jumped along with him. “Nothing, are you ready?”

“Yeah. I’m just gunna skip out on breakfast and eat a big lunch. Let’s head out before you freak out about being late again.” Wooyoung opened his lips to speak but was cut off by the other’s finger pressing against them. “Nu uh, don’t ruin the moment by nagging.” San gave a crooked grin before turning to walk out of his room leaving Wooyoung to his thoughts as he sat on the messily made bed.

How would Wooyoung get rid of his feelings for his best friend by the time they have to be separated? There was no way San was going to make it easy, he was charming and he knew exactly how to make him smile. He made no effort and yet he made Wooyoung’s heart flip every time he smiled in his direction. 

He was hopeless, maybe he would have to just live with the fact that they would be hundreds of miles away when he’d much rather be close to him. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to bring himself to confess either, he had to silently be in pain he supposed.

San’s head popped back into his room with a frown, “Dude. Weren’t you  _ just  _ nagging me that we’re going to be late? Get a move on! If we aren’t going to school can we at least work on crossing off stuff on your bucket list? We have to do it before we graduate, remember?”

Wooyoung nodded as his body lazily got up, his energy drained as he tried to think of anything else but his huge one ended crush on none other than his rather oblivious best friend. 

Once they had made it to school they parted ways, San heading off to his class as Wooyoung stayed by his locker. He had his first period as a free period but he had made it a habit to wake up San and make sure he made it to his class in the mornings instead of sleeping in. He kept setting himself up for failure with the other but he couldn’t help it. San makes him feel like he’s the only one in the whole world.

He trudged his way to a tree on the courtyard to gaze at his bucket list again. Eleven things listed with cutesy bullet points. He stared at the fifth goal, complement yourself every day. He let a sigh leave his lips as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. “Wooyoung..you are...setting yourself up for failure but your determination is admirable I suppose.”

Wooyoung scrunched his nose up as he listened to himself give a half hearted complement to himself. Could he even call it a complement? He must have spaced out or fallen asleep since he didn’t even notice San sitting next to him until he spoke up.

“So, anything on the list we can knock out right away?”

Wooyoung looked over at the other, his body jumping up at what felt like a foot. He didn’t answer until he was sure his heart stopped beating so rapidly. 

“I mean there’s a few yeah. We can try out for the play after school and if we really wanted to we could catch fireflies tonight afterwards. I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind you staying the night so we can just stay out late in my backyard then just crash in my room afterwards. I can get you to school easier that way too.”

San grunted at the last part before taking the list out of the younger’s hands to read over it again and again. “Yeah that seems do-able. I don’t entirely want to try out for a school play but I wouldn’t want you to do that alone so I can endure it. You only wanted to get casted? Not the main role or anything? What if you’re just an extra that has like, one line then never ever shows up again?”

Wooyoung shrugged before speaking up again with a soft chuckle. “It doesn’t matter all that much, I just want to have the experience of trying out and being a part of a team. But not sports, sports are spawn of satan.”

San chuckled as he read the list again as if he hadn’t already memorized it.

“Fair enough.”

* * *

San stood in the auditorium with a slight frown painted on his face, this wasn’t his thing. He didn’t want to be here, he hated every second of it. That is until he noticed how excited Wooyoung looked, he couldn’t keep his sour mood when the younger had seemed so thrilled about the two trying out for the play. The theater teacher eyed the crowd and visibly stopped on San for a while before continuing her speech about that year's play.

“She hates me.” San spoke under his breath only to have Wooyoung jab at his stomach to make him shut up so he could listen better. The two looked at the script as others started the audition process. San read it over and over again but he felt hopeless, he couldn’t quite grasp the whole mood of it.

Wooyoung had volunteered to go next and San only stopped reading the script to watch the other perform. He was amazing, almost a natural in the art. It gave San a better idea of the mood though he was auditioning for the other role that was supposed to be interacting with Wooyoung. The teacher clapped with a smile before stopping on San.

“Didn’t you want to audition for the other lead Mr. Choi? Why don’t you and Wooyoung read the next scene and that’ll be your audition so please take it seriously.”

San nodded quickly as he hopped onto the stage, his face painted with worry as he looked up from the script. Wooyoung gave him a small thumbs up before completely transforming into a whole different person it seemed as he began to read the script. San read his lines for the audition, he felt as if he wasn’t himself when he walked around the stage acting out what the script had said.

The whole group erupted in cheers, Wooyoung being the loudest as San finished his last line. He was surprised, did he do that well or were they just glad he tried? He cleared his throat before handing his script to the teacher. 

“You did well Mr.Choi, very pleasantly surprised.” She turned from him to talk to the rest of the group afterwards. “Call backs will be announced tomorrow and roles the day after that! Good luck guys!”

Wooyoung clapped as he hopped up and down with the largest grin San has ever seen. The smile didn’t leave as they looked over the cast list, San’s jaw dropping as he looked at it for a least a solid minute. He couldn’t believe it. The two leads were San and Wooyoung. 

San scratched his head as he tried to contain his smirk as he watched the other people who auditioned for his part walk away with disgruntled looks. 

“We did it San! I think we need to edit the list a bit, instead of just getting in I think we need to promise to have the best show everyone has ever seen.”

“I promise to work hard and give the best I can to this show.”

San crossed his heart as he smiled back at the younger who had been grinning from ear to ear.

“Me too. I promise.”


End file.
